Girls Night Out
by CrypticGirl
Summary: Norma talks Harriet and Elsa into going to a disco dance against their fathers' wishes. When Senel's group finds out, Chloe, Shirley, and Jay disguise themselves to spy on them. Concluded 12.17.06.
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: ToL and the characters within are the property of Namco.

Author's Note: Well, I've gotten the rant off my chest in the Xmas story, and now I've got an overload of ideas in my head. I'd better get them out quickly.

Chapter 1

The party members were all together in Senel's house. Norma went out to collect the daily mail, and then returned with some exciting news.

"Ooh, ooh, look at this!" Norma handed the flyer to Senel.

Senel read the flyer out loud. "Disco party at the bar, tonight from 9 p.m. to 5 a.m. Party on down 'til the sun comes up. Ages 15 and up only."

"Yeah, that's my kind of party!" Norma exclaimed. "Let's go, you guys!"

"Absolutely not," Will said. "If they restrict the ages, then it's not a very family-friendly party."

"It doesn't sound like the kind of party I'd enjoy," Chloe said.

"Me neither," Shirley added.

Norma pouted. "You people are no fun at all."

"I'd like to go," Harriet said.

"No, Harriet, you're too young," Will told her.

"It really doesn't matter," Jay pointed out. "Many kids like to dress and act as though they're older, and they let them in anyway."

"Well, even if Harriet were old enough, I would still forbid it."

"But I don't want to go alone!" Norma whined. "JJ, be my date for the party!"

Jay shrank back. "Wh...what kind of request is that?"

"Just what it sounds like!" Norma slid over to Jay, tracing circles on his chest with her finger. "Come on, JJ. Be my date, will you? Pretty please?"

"No."

Norma pounded Jay's head with her fists. "You stupid son of a no good son of a stupid..."

"Norma!" Will called. "Settle down!"

"But Teach, someone has to go with me!"

"It's too bad, Norma," Chloe said. "If you want to go that badly, you'll have to go by yourself."

"Aw man..." Norma whined. "I don't want to go alone...

------------------

Later that day, Norma approached Harriet at Will's house.

"Come on, Hattie!" she pleaded. "You have to come to the party with me!"

"But Norma, Dad already said no," Harriet told her.

"Bah, he's just being mean. You're not going to let him order you around like that, are you?"

"But I've already hated him once before. I don't want to hate him again."

"Come on, come on!" Norma pressured.

"But I'm gonna get in trouble!"

"Hey, who said that Teach has to find out? We'll work it out. We'll make it a Girls' Night Out."

"Girls' Night Out? That sounds like fun!" Harriet smiled. "All right, let's do it!"

Will entered the room. "What are you two doing?"

"Oh, nothing," Harriet lied.

"We were just talking about girl stuff," Norma added.

"I see. You weren't trying to pressure Harriet into going to that disco dance, were you?"

"No, of course not! I even decided not to go after all. It's just no fun when we can't go as a group."

"I'm sorry you feel that way." Will handed Harriet a sheet of paper. "Harriet, could you get some things from the bakery for me?"

Harriet took the list. "Sure, Dad."

"See you later, Teach!" Norma and Harriet both left the house.

"Okay, if this is going to be a Girls' Night Out, we need more girls," Norma said.

"Yeah, it's too bad Chloe and Shirley don't want to go," Harriet agreed. "What about Grune?"

"Hmm...nah, we'll let G-Girl entertain the boys while we're having our fun," Norma said.

"Hey, that'll work."

"Hmm, now who should we pick up next...?" Norma went through the list of female friends in her head. "I know! How about Elly?"

"Elly?" Harriet asked, not sure of the nickname.

"You know, Elsa."

"Oh yeah, Elsa Alcott! But isn't she too young as well?"

"Like JJ said, it doesn't matter. All we have to do is dress and act mature, and they'll let you in."

"Oh, all right..."

---------------------------

Norma and Harriet went over to the hospital, where Elsa was working.

"Hi, Elly!" Norma said.

Elsa turned to face her. "Oh...hello, Norma."

"What's wrong, Elly? Why the long face?"

"Well, there's a disco dance at the inn, and I'm too young to go. My father won't let me."

Harriet's face soured. "My dad wouldn't let me go either!"

Norma raised her fist. "Fear not, girls! Norma's on your side!"

"Wh...what are you doing?" Elsa asked.

"Don't ask me how, but I've pulled some strings. And I've managed to get you both on my list. We're going to that dance, just the three of us! Tonight will be our Girls' Night Out!"

"Just the three of us? You mean Chloe's not going?"

"Nah, C said that she doesn't want to go. She's such a bore."

"But Chloe's my friend."

"I know, but...she doesn't want to go, so it's her loss. The three of us are going to have a good time, right, girls?"

Elsa continued to look uneasy. "But my father is going to kill me..."

Norma paused. _Hmm, she does have a point. After all, her dad used to be Stingle..._

"Look, we'll just make sure that Sting—I mean, Arnie doesn't find out," she said.

"Uh..." Elsa and Harriet both looked down, riddled with guilt.

"Okay, I'll tell you what," Norma said. "If Teach and Arnie find out, I'll take the fall for you."

Elsa and Harriet looked up. "What?"

"I'm the one that talked you two into going to the dance, right? So I'll take the punishment for you."

"You'd...do that for us?" Elsa asked.

"Wow, what a friend!" Harriet exclaimed.

"So no more of this guilty stuff," Norma said. "This is our Girls' Night Out, and we're calling the shots! We're going to have fun, right, girls?"

"Yeah!" the other girls said in unison.

"All right, let's go!"

Silence.

"Go where?" Elsa asked.

Harriet looked at the list that Will had given her. "I'd better hurry up and get these things for Dad before it's too late."

"Oh, you're right!" Norma said. "The bakery is going to close soon. So we get those things and drop them off at Teach's house. Then we'll come to my room at the inn and dress up for that dance."

"All right!"

-----------------------

After picking up the needed items from the bakery, the girls returned to Will's house. Norma and Elsa remained outside while Harriet went in.

"Hey Dad, I got the stuff you needed," she said, setting the bag on the kitchen counter.

"Ah, thank you," Will responded.

Harriet faked a yawn. "Ah...I'm going to bed now. Goodnight."

"Goodnight."

Harriet went upstairs into her bedroom. However, instead of going to bed, she opened her window and carefully slid through, dropping down to the ground below. She landed on her feet, letting herself collapse. Although the fall was painful, she held in her scream so as not to alert Will. Norma and Elsa ran over to her.

"Are you ready, Hattie?" Norma asked.

"Yeah," Harriet said. "I delivered the groceries to Dad and told him that I was going to bed."

"All right, Operation Fool Will is complete!" Norma said. "Now let's go to the inn."

"Yeah..." the girls said quietly.

Carefully, the snuck away from Will's house.


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

At the inn, Norma, Elsa, and Harriet were getting themselves ready for the disco party. They had changed into elegant dresses, and applied heavy makeup to their faces.

"All right, girls!" Norma called. "Are we sexy or what!?"

The girls stood side by side and assumed a sexy pose. "Oh yeah..."

"Are we ready?" Norma asked.

"Ready!" the girls replied.

"Let's party!"

They left the room, then went downstairs to the B1 level of the inn, where the dance was taking place.

-------------------

After it had gotten dark, Will sat in his living room reading a book with a single lamp lit beside him. When he heard a knock on the door, he stood up to answer it. The rest of the party stood outside with Arnold Alcott.

"What's wrong?" Will asked. "You all look distressed."

"I'm afraid so, Will," Arnold said. "My daughter has gone missing."

A look of concern spread across Will's face. "Come on in."

The group stepped inside and gathered around to discuss the situation.

"Arnold, what did you and Elsa last talk about?" Will asked.

"She was interested in an all-night party at the inn tonight, but I refused to let her go," Arnold explained.

"Yes, I told Harriet not to go myself. But Norma was really eager to go."

"I wonder if Elsa might have snuck out to that party?" Arnold tried to shake off the thought. "That would be odd, because she's never disobeyed me before."

"Norma was desperate to take someone with her," Will said. "You don't suppose she talked Elsa into it, did she?"

"Don't be silly!" Chloe jumped in. "Norma would never do something like that!"

A moment of silence passed as everyone thought better of it.

"Oh yes, she would!" they called in unison.

"She was trying to convince Harriet to go as well," Will added. "So that must mean..."

Without finishing his sentence, Will jumped up and ran upstairs to Harriet's bedroom. Upon flinging the door open, his fear came true. The room was dark, the window was open, and Harriet was gone. The curtains were gently blowing in the wind.

Will sighed and clenched his fist. "Harriet..."

He turned around and went down into the living room again. Senel instantly read the expression on his face.

"Harriet's gone, too?" he asked.

Will nodded. "Yes."

"So they all must have gone together," Chloe said.

"They're probably doin' a Girls' Night Out or somethin'," Moses added. "Come on, Will, just let 'em have their fun! I don't see any harm in goin' to a party."

"A party full of drunks isn't exactly my idea of fun," Will told him. "And the people are supposed to be 15 or older. The girls may be picked on by the older folks."

"No way," Senel said. "You'd have to be crazy to pick on Harriet."

"But I'm worried about Elsa," Chloe said. "I don't think she's as strong-willed as Harriet."

"Maybe we should go to the party to keep an eye on them," Shirley suggested.

Will shook his head. "I refuse to go to that party."

"Then I'll go."

"I'll go, too," Chloe said.

"All right!" Moses yelled. "Y'all can have your own Girls' Night Out!"

"It might be prudent to disguise yourselves," Jay finally said. "We don't want the girls to know that we're onto them, do we?"

"I suppose not," Will said. "If they knew we were watching, they'd be on their best behavior. I'm curious as to how they would act without our supervision."

"Since Norma, Elsa, and Harriet make three girls, we should find one more girl ourselves," Shirley said.

The party looked at Grune, the only remaining girl in the room.

"Oh my, a party sounds like fun," she gushed.

"Nah, you can't take Grune," Senel said. "Norma would recognize her in a heartbeat."

"Yes, that's true," Will agreed.

Moses grinned ear-to-ear. "Why don't we have Jay go in Grune's place?"

Jay snapped at him. "Of all your stupid ideas! I'm not even a girl!"

"C'mon, Jay!" Moses nudged. "Nobody will recognize you if you dress up like a girl!"

Jay stumbled a few steps backwards. "You expect me to dress up like a girl!?"

Shirley giggled. "That sounds like a good idea to me, too."

Jay turned to her and dropped his head. "Shirley, don't encourage him..."

Shirley gently took him by the wrist. "Let's go, Jay."

Jay sighed and let Shirley drag him upstairs. "Oh bother...why do I always get suckered into these things?"

Moses rubbed his hands together. "Heh heh heh..."

Will glared at him, then gave him a bonk on the head.

"Ow!" Moses cried out.

-------------------

Up in Harriet's room, Shirley was dressing Jay in a silky lavender dress. Currently, she was lacing a corset around his upper body, and pulling the strings tight. Additionally, his ponytail had been taken down, releasing his long fine black hair.

"Ugh...do women ever breathe in these dresses?" Jay asked.

"It takes some getting used to," Shirley replied. "Just take a few deep breaths when we're finished, and you'll be fine."

After she finished lacing up the corset, she fastened the top of the dress. "There. How do you feel?"

"There's a lot of pressure on my torso," Jay told her.

"It's all right. Just take deep breaths, like I said."

Jay inhaled deeply, which only made the corset feel tighter against his torso.

"Is that better?" Shirley asked.

"No..."

"Great. Now it's my turn to get dressed, so I need you to step out."

"What? You want me to go out there...wearing this?"

"Jay, remember, you're going to the party wearing that."

Jay dropped his head. "Oh bother..."

He stepped out of the room and headed downstairs, already hearing the inevitable laughter from the other guys, Moses in particular. However, they remained silent upon seeing Jay...but only for a moment.

"Jay...you look good," Senel said, trying to keep a straight face.

Jay pointed a finger at him. "Don't start with me, Senel."

"C'mon Jay, you don't have to be so nervous!" Moses called. "Why, you're the most beautiful girl in here!"

"Oh yes," Grune agreed. "Jay is a very pretty lady."

"Grune...please..." Jay whined.

Will and Arnold were just speechless. Jay sat on the sofa and buried his face in his hands.

A few moments passed while they waited for Shirley to finish. When Shirley emerged, she came downstairs, placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm ready!" she called.

Senel, Will, Moses, Jay, and Arnold turned to face her...then their eyes nearly bulged from their sockets. "Whoa..."

Shirley stood, now wearing snug blue jeans and a pink T-shirt that exposed some of her midriff. Her luxurious blonde hair had been collected and clipped to the back of her head. She looked like an entirely new person.

"Shirley?" Senel asked in disbelief.

"Yes, Senel, it's really me," Shirley said.

"Damn, she's really cookin' tonight," Moses remarked.

"You look...stunning," Will added, "like a new woman."

"Do you really think so?" Shirley asked.

"Sure," Senel said. "You're my own sister, and even I don't recognize you."

"Okay, Chloe, now it's your turn to get dressed," Shirley said.

"Uh..." Chloe snapped out of her shock as well. "Oh, right!"

She ran upstairs into Harriet's room as well.

Jay hung his head again. _If they're going to dress me up as a girl, they could at least let me wear jeans..._

A few more moments passed before Chloe emerged in her disguise. She wore a long blue dress with a matching veil.

"All right!" Moses called. "Lookin' good!"

"You look nice, Chloe," Senel said.

Chloe smiled behind the veil. "Thanks."

"All right, ladies, it's time to make your move!" Moses sat next to Jay and gently wrapped an arm around him. "Jay, that includes you."

Jay stood up. "I will not take this abuse!"

"All right, I'm sorry."

Jay went to the front door and opened it. Moses danced his way across the room and out the door, singing.

"I am a pretty girl, a little pretty girl..."

Jay calmly turned to face the group. "You should all know that he's a dead man. Oh Moses..." He left the house, closing the door behind him.

"We should get going, too," Shirley said.

"Remember, keep a close eye on them," Will instructed.

Shirley and Chloe nodded, then left the house as well.  
-------------------------

**Moses received the title of Dead Man**  
_A man becomes a man when he dies like a man._

Author's Note: Don't worry, Moses isn't really dead.


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

Jay wanted to put a paper bag over his head. It was just that kind of night, having been forced into a dress and sent to a disco party with Chloe and Shirley. He would scream bloody hell if any guys dared to try to hit on him.

"What have I done to deserve this humiliation?" he wondered out loud as they walked towards the inn.

"Everything will be all right," Shirley assured him. "Remember, no one is going to know who you are."

"All we have to do is keep an eye on Harriet and Elsa," Chloe added. "We don't even have to dance or anything like that."

"I still don't want to show myself like this..." Jay muttered. "Especially since Shirley isn't even wearing a dress..."

"Well, dresses are so boring," Shirley said. "I wanted to try walking on the wild side, and let my hair down."

"But...you put your hair up," Chloe pointed out.

"Well...it was just an expression. Somehow this outfit makes me feel...free."

"I know what you mean. When I was a child, I would wear dresses. They were somehow...restricting. But with my Gadorian knight uniform, it's much easier to move."

"And yet I've been forced into a dress..." Jay grumbled.

"Okay, we're here," Chloe said as they arrived at the inn.

The trio entered the inn, then went downstairs to the lower level where the party was taking place. The room was mostly dark with different colored spotlights shining around the room, and of course a disco ball in the center of the ceiling. The people were dancing on the floor, some with formal apparel, and others in jeans and T-shirts. Jay sincerely wished that he was one of the casual guests in the room.

"Look, there's Norma," Chloe said, pointing to the bar counter.

Norma, Elsa, and Harriet were at the counter, with Norma guzzling down her fruit punch.

"Excuse me, waiter!" Norma called. "I'd like some more punch, please!"

"Yes, ma'am," the bartender replied, pouring another glass of punch and handing it to her.

Instead of taking the glass, Norma reached over and grabbed the bottle. "Thanks!"

The bartender only raised an eye as Norma drank the punch straight from the bottle. She was only halfway finished when the next disco song began to play.

"Ooh, that's our song!" she cried. "Come on, girls, let's dance!"

"Woo-hoo!" Elsa and Harriet followed Norma onto the dance floor, and they began to dance to the music.

Chloe, Shirley, and Jay made their way over to the counter. Chloe and Shirley kept a close eye on the girls, but Jay couldn't bear to look onto the dance floor for fear of actually being recognized.

"What are they doing out there?" Shirley asked.

"They're embarrassing themselves," Chloe told her. "I can see why this is an adult party. Elsa and Harriet must feel uncomfortable around these adults."

"_They're_ uncomfortable?" Jay spat.

"Excuse me, my fair lady!" a voice called from behind.

Jay froze for a moment, hoping that the voice wasn't talking to him. He slowly turned his head to see a man behind him. It was no one he recognized, but just a random stranger.

"Wh...what are you doing?" Jay asked.

The man leaned in close to him. "I'll do anything to get with you, gorgeous."

Jay's eyes widened. "You...you've _got _to be kidding!"

"No, baby, the only thing I've got to be is by your side."

"Go...go away!"

"Yes, baby, let us go away! Somewhere we can be together forever!"

Jay pulled out his dagger and pointed it at the man. "Look here. I asked you to go away."

The man backed off. "I'll go away...but the memory of you shall linger in my soul forever."

Jay let out an exasperated sigh as he faced the counter again. The bartender approached him with the fruit punch in the bottle and the glass.

"Would you like a drink, ma'am?"

"Yes, thank you." Jay reached out, grabbing the bottle and drinking out of it.

"Jay," Chloe said. "Save some for the rest of us, will you?"

Jay set the bottle down as he gulped down his punch. "Sorry..."

Chloe took the bottle and poured herself some punch. Jay finally gathered the courage to study the dance floor for himself. As he looked around, he spotted a woman at the left side of the room. She wore red jeans and a white T-shirt, and she had dull purple hair.

"Hmm..." Jay muttered.

"What's wrong?" Chloe asked.

Jay gestured towards the woman. "Does that woman look familiar to you?"

Chloe and Shirley took and look at her.

"She doesn't look like anyone I know," Chloe said.

"Me neither," Shirley said.

Jay shrugged. "Hmm...never mind then."

"What is it, Jay?" Chloe asked. "Who did you think it was?"

Jay shook his head. "It's no one. I'm just imagining things."

He poured himself another glass of punch and stepped onto the floor, sitting at an empty table. Then three more clueless guys approached him.

"Hey, this one came by herself," one man said.

"Where're you from, baby?" the second man asked.

_Oh bother..._ Jay ignored them as he took a sip of his punch.

"C'mon, baby, let's see what you got under there..."

The man reached out towards Jay's chest. Jay's eyes widened for a moment, and then he threw a fierce punch to the man's face, knocking him backwards. The people nearby stopped and gasped.

"Jay..." Chloe muttered. "Don't do this..."

The man rubbed his face. "Ow...that's going to cost you, babe."

The second man cracked his knuckles. "Maybe she wants a fight."

The third man picked up the table and threw it aside. This had the entire party gasping. Suddenly, Jay had become the center of attention.

"What's going on?" Elsa asked.

"It looks like there's going to be a fight," Harriet told her.

"Look at that girl..." Norma said. "I have to get a dress like hers."

The thugs lunged in all at once. Jay simply dropped low, throwing a quick foot sweep, sending them all tumbling in the air. While they were still in midair, Jay gave them all a fierce jump kick, sending them flying in different directions. One man flew backwards, rolling over another table before hitting the floor. The second man flew out onto the dance floor, where the dancers graciously parted for him. He hit the ground in front of Norma, Elsa, and Harriet.

"Ahh!" Elsa and Harriet cried out.

Norma bent over the man. "Never underestimate girl power."

Finally, the third man flew into the counter next to Shirley.

"Ahh!" Both Shirley and Chloe were startled.

All three of the men picked themselves up and fled from the bar. Jay returned to the counter.

"Jay, what was that about?" Chloe scolded. "All you're doing is drawing attention to yourself!"

"Sorry," Jay said. "Those stupid thugs were hitting on me, and I'm afraid I couldn't restrain myself. Now if you'll excuse me, I must go relieve myself."

He turned and headed towards the side of the room.

"R...relieve himself?" Shirley asked.

"He's going to use the restroom," Chloe said. "I just wonder which restroom he's going to use..."

"This is my chance..." Norma muttered. "I'm going to talk to that girl. You two wait here."

"Norma, wait!" Elsa protested.

Norma headed towards the restroom to "meet" Jay...

----------------

"This waiting is hard," Senel grumbled. "What are we going to do all night?"

Moses grinned. "Let's have us a bachelor party!"

Senel, Will, and Arnold all stared at him, wide-eyed. "What!?"

"We can't let the girls have all the fun!" Moses said. "So while all of us guys are here, we should have a guy party!"

"But what are we going to do with Grune?" Senel asked.

"Huh?" Moses looked over at Grune, the only woman in the room. "Well...Grune could be our stripper!"

"What!?" Senel, Will, and Arnold said in unison again.

Grune clasped her hands together. "Oh my, bachelor parties are so much fun!"

"But...do you really want to be a stripper?" Will asked.

"Sure, I'll be your stripper," Grune said. "Let's all bake a giant cake, and then whee! Here I am!"

Senel continued to look uneasy. "I think...we'll skip the cake."


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

At Will's house, Senel, Will, Moses, and Arnold sat on the floor leaning against the couch. Grune stood in front of them, ready for her performance.

"Woo-hoo!" Moses howled. "You go, girl!"

"Whee!" Grune giggled as she rolled her urn across her chest. She then tossed the urn into the air and caught it in her arm.

"Amazing..." Senel said in awe.

"I'm not sure if I should enjoy this or not," Will said.

"Me neither," Arnold said. "I can't stop worrying about my daughter..."

Grune walked up to the boys, singing out her moves. "Give a little shoulder and take it right back. Give a little leg and take it right back..."

"Whoo, yeah!" Moses cheered. "Keep it up!"

------------------

Jay needed to use the restroom. He was about to head into the men's room when it hit him that he wasn't a man tonight. In order to conceal his identity, he had to enter the ladies' room.

After Jay finished his business in the cubicle, he stepped out and looked himself in the mirror. He found himself appearing very much like a woman...a beautiful woman at that. He pulled out a comb and began combing his fine black hair.

Suddenly, Norma entered the restroom. "Ah ha, there you are!"

Jay staggered back, startled.

"The way you beat those guys was awesome!" Norma said.

Jay stared at her for a moment, then walked past her, attempting to leave the restroom.

"Wait!" Norma called. "That dress looks gorgeous on you! Where did you get it?"

"Uh..." Jay cleared his throat, attempting to disguise his voice. He then spoke in a rather low falsetto voice. "It...it was a birthday gift...from my mother."

"Really? Where did she get it from? I have to get a dress like that."

"Um...I think it came from the mainland. I don't know where exactly..."

"Oh." Norma sounded disappointed.

Jay made another attempt to leave, but Norma stopped him again.

"By the way," she said, "I'm Norma Beatty. What's your name?"

"Uh...I...I cannot give my name," Jay stammered.

"Ooh, anonymous," Norma said. "Oh well. Being anonymous is what makes you so sexy."

Jay's eyes widened, as he found himself at a loss for words. Norma looked at him oddly.

"Have we met before?" she asked. "You look awfully familiar."

Jay blushed. "Uh...no! We've never met before."

"Oh..."

"I...I must leave now..."

Jay turned and finally managed to get out of the restroom. As he made his way through the crowd, he bumped into someone.

"Watch where you're going, you little brat!"

Jay looked up, narrowing his eyes. It was the same woman he had spotted earlier, who had looked somehow familiar. And now that he got a closer look at her and heard her voice, his suspicions were confirmed.

The voice was the same, the way she said, "you little brat." Jay knew exactly who she was now.

Jay folded his arms. "Well, I'm surprised to see you here, Melanie."

Melanie paused to study him for a brief moment, until she recognized him as well. "Well, I'm surprised to see you dressed like that."

Jay threw his arms out at her. "Would you shut up about my dress!?"

The party looked over at him, and Jay once again became the center of attention.

Norma emerged from the restroom and rejoined Elsa and Harriet.

"What's going on now?" Chloe asked.

"Isn't that the woman that Jay pointed out earlier?" Shirley asked.

Melanie pulled out her whip, and Jay quickly rolled to the side. Melanie lashed her whip forward, unleashing a fiery explosion. Everyone screamed and quickly fled from the bar, leaving Jay standing nearby. Chloe and Shirley were still at the counter. Norma was on the dance floor with Elsa and Harriet tightly clinging to her.

Shirley gasped. "That's...?

"Melanie!" Chloe exclaimed.

"Hey!" Norma yelled. "You're crashing our party!"

Just then, Solon entered the bar, stepping in front of Norma. "Now that the party has been cleared, we must take care of these other fools."

He unsheathed his sword, pointing it at Norma and the girls.

"Ahh!" Elsa and Harriet clung even tighter to Norma.

"Not if we can help it!" Chloe yelled as she and Shirley stepped onto the dance floor.

_And to think that I left my sword at home..._ Chloe thought.

"What's going on?" Norma wondered.

"Who are you to interfere!?" Solon growled.

Chloe pulled back the veil, revealing her face. "It is I, Chloe Valens."

Norma's eyes widened. "C!?"

Shirley assumed her defensive pose, waving her arms gracefully back and forth. Norma recognized her stance as well.

"Shirl!?" she gasped. "Is that you!?"

Solon grinned. "This turned out to be better than we thought! We were hoping to get rid of one of the fools, and instead we get three!" He extended his sword towards Chloe and Shirley. "Prepare yourselves to experience a world of pain!"

"You like pain?" Jay said from behind.

"Huh?" Solon turned around to face him.

"Try wearing a corset." Jay picked up a wooden chair and smashed it into Solon's body. As Solon staggered back, Jay slipped underneath him, throwing a high kick, sending his master into the air. Jay quickly sprang to his feet, and as Solon came back down, Jay threw a side kick, sending him flying across the dance floor.

"Wow, you go girl!" Norma yelled.

Jay only glared at Solon, ready to fight some more.

Solon picked himself up from the floor. "You...who the hell are you!?"

Jay shook his head and shrugged. "Dear master, do you not recognize your own apprentice when you see him?"

Norma's jaw dropped. "That's...JJ!?"

"Jay?" Solon asked. "Ah, Jay! Well, I must say I'm surprised to see you here. You don't really fit in this party. In fact, you don't even fit in that dress!"

"Enough about the dress!!" Jay nearly screamed.

"What...what are you all doing here!?" Norma asked in a panic. "You all said you didn't want to come to the party!"

"We'll talk later!" Chloe told her. "Now we have a battle to fight!"

Norma nodded. "Right!"

She faced Solon, pulling out her straw. Jay took his place, facing Solon in his usual battle pose as well.

"Do you girlies really think you have a chance against me?" Solon taunted.

Melanie took her place next to him. "Be careful, Solon. You don't want to take women too lightly."

Norma tossed her straw aside. "You know what? Screw crystal eres! Prepare yourselves for a long, merciless whoopin'!"

"Yeah!" the girls responded.

"All right, ladies," Chloe said. "Let's dance."


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

"Yaaahh!!" Norma, Chloe, and Shirley screamed all at once.

Chloe and Shirley charged at Melanie, while Norma and Jay went after Solon.

Jay and Norma threw fierce kicks at Solon at different levels. Solon blocked all of the attacks easily, and soon realized that most of the kicks were directed towards his groin. Jay and Norma continued to attack relentlessly. Solon wanted to fight back, but his entire concentration was focused on defending his groin. As Norma took another shot for the groin, Jay cartwheeled over Solon, kicking him in the back as he landed. Solon hit the ground, then stood up, pulling out his sword and charging at Elsa and Harriet.

"Ahh!" Elsa and Harriet screamed as they dashed over to the counter and leaped over it.

Solon raced after them, and Jay and Norma went after him. Norma grabbed onto Solon's back, throwing him off balance. He fell forward, crashing face-first into the counter. Solon quickly straightened himself and threw Norma to the floor, pinning her down with his foot. He then raised his sword vertically, pointing it right at her.

"Ahh!" Norma screamed in panic.

Solon brought the sword ripping down towards her for a stab, but Jay quickly parried the blade with his dagger. Jay buried his knee into Solon's stomach, then threw a side kick with his other leg, sending the master flying across the room and hitting the floor.

Jay helped Norma to her feet, then they both stood in their innocent poses. Norma crossed her legs and clasped her hands in front of her, while Jay had his hands behind his back and his right heel forward. They continued to look innocent as Solon stood up, then prepared to fight again.

"Where's your precious sword?" Melanie asked.

"I don't need my sword to defeat you," Chloe responded.

"Then let's see what you're really made of."

"Yaah!" Chloe rushed in with a flurry of punches and kicks. Melanie managed to block or dodge them all. Chloe backed off to catch her breath.

"Ah...it's just not the same without my sword," she sighed.

"Allow me to help," Shirley said.

Melanie turned to her. "I won't lose to a pushover Merines! Ha!"

She made a lunge for Shirley, who merely rolled onto her back, using Melanie's momentum to throw her overhead. Shirley sprang to her feet and faced Melanie. The Crimson charged again, but Shirley sidestepped her, tripping her as she passed.

"Heh! You fight like a rookie!" Shirley said cheerfully.

"You little...!" Melanie got up and jump-kicked Shirley, knocking her into the counter. Melanie attempted another punch, but Shirley blocked and countered with an uppercut to the stomach, and a punch to Melanie's face.

Chloe watched with wide eyes. _I didn't know Shirley could fight like that..._

But then again, Chloe had not really gotten to know Shirley that well. She then looked over at Norma, who was also putting up a good fight. Norma ran towards a table with Solon chasing after her. Norma hopped onto the table, then flipped backwards.

"Sit down!" she ordered, nailing Solon with a thrust kick that sent him to the floor.

"Norma!" Jay called, gesturing for her to move out of the way.

Norma moved aside. Jay pulled out his dagger and hurled it at Solon. The master stood up and parried the dagger with his sword, sending it flying back at Jay. Jay kicked the dagger into the air, then leaped up after it. He grabbed the dagger in midair, then landed in front of Solon, slashing his hand. Solon screamed as the sword flew from his hand. Jay immediately put his dagger to Solon's throat.

Melanie had Shirley pinned down on the floor, attempting to strangle her. Upon hearing Solon's scream, Melanie looked up. Taking advantage of her distraction, Shirley kicked her off. Melanie charged yet again, but Shirley kicked Melanie over her. Melanie crashed into Solon, and the pair fell into a heap on the floor. Jay, Norma, Chloe, and Shirley quickly surrounded them.

"Damn it!" Solon growled. "I'd not foreseen this!"

"What's the matter?" Norma asked. "Can't even defeat a bunch of gorgeous women?"

_I hope she's not including me,_ Jay thought.

"Damn those girls..." Melanie grumbled. "We must retreat for now."

Solon stood up. "This isn't over!"

He and Melanie vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Well, I guess that about does it," Jay said.

"Shirley, where did you learn to fight like that?" Chloe asked.

"Well, after I learned the basics from Senel, I did some training on my own," Shirley said.

Norma glared at them. "Now let's get back to business. What are you guys doing here after telling me that you didn't want to come to the party?"

"We were asked to keep an eye on you when we found out that you snuck Harriet and Elsa out," Chloe told her.

Elsa gulped. "My...my father knows?"

"Yes. He came over and said that you were missing. He was so worried about you."

"Uh-oh..."

Jay looked around at the empty bar. "I think it's safe to assume that the party is over now. We should head back to Will's house."

Elsa and Harriet dropped their heads. "All right..."

"Hey, remember the plan?" Norma whispered to them. "I'm taking the fall for you, remember?"

"Yeah..."

-----------------------

By now, all of the guys have gotten into Grune's performance. Grune still had not stripped yet, but she was still dancing in front of the crowd with her urn.

"Yeehaw!!" Moses yelled.

Senel's eyes widened. "Whoa..."

Will and Arnold also had wide eyes, but kept all outbursts to themselves.

Just then, Jay and the other girls stepped into the house. The girls instantly gasped as the guys jumped to their feet, their eyes bulging like children who had just been caught with their hands in a cookie jar.

"Whee!" Grune tossed her urn into the air again, then turned around to face the girls. The urn came back down, shattering on her head. Grune rubbed her head as a reaction, but she seemed more confused than in pain. "Oh...oh dear."

Will regained his composure and stepped forward. "Harriet..."

"Elsa..." Arnold said.

Elsa stepped forward. "Father...I'm really sorry. I was wrong."

"No, no!" Norma stepped in front of the girls. "It's my fault! I'm the one who talked them into it! So punish me!"

Will folded his arms. "Harriet, is this true?"

"Yes, it's true," Harriet replied.

"I see. Have you forgotten what I told you earlier? Just because Norma talks you into something doesn't mean that you have to listen to her."

"But...but..."

"Teach, come on!" Norma said. "I said that I would take the punishment for them! So hurry up and punish me!"

Will stroked his chin. "Well, if you insist..."

He glanced at Arnold, and they nodded to each other. Then they both stepped up to Norma, raising their fists over their heads.

Norma gasped. "AAAAHHHH!!!"

Will and Arnold both bonked her simultaneously.

"There, that's done," Will said.

"Yes, I feel better," Arnold agreed.

"Say, y'all are back kinda early," Moses said to the girls. "What's goin' on?"

"Something came up, and they were forced to cancel the party," Jay said.

"Oh, that's too bad," Grune said. "I'm sure you had a good time."

"Hardly. I'm glad it ended early. The sooner I can get out of this dress, the better." Jay headed for the stairs to change clothes.

"Now wait just a minute!" Moses called.

Jay stopped. "What?"

"Now that the party's over, it's my turn to have a go at you!"

Jay staggered back. "What are you babbling about!?"

"Why do you think I brought up the idea of puttin' you in a dress? You can't change clothes before I have my fun!"

"What...wha...wha..."

"Oh Jay, you look so beautiful in that dress. It'd be a shame not to enjoy it myself."

"Moses...you're scaring me."

"What? Are you scared? Are you afraid? Come on!"

"Ahh!" Jay turned, ready to dash up the stairs, but he lost his footing and fell down. Moses quickly descended upon him, scooping him into his arms.

"Bye, y'all!" he called. "I'm takin' this beautiful girl out for a date!"

"Moses!" Jay protested. "Someone, please help me!"

Everyone only stood and watched as Moses carried the beautiful Jay the Unseen out the front door.

---------------

**Jay received the title of "Jay the Beautiful!"**  
_The most beautiful girl in the room...is actually a boy!_

Author's Note: What do you guys think? Should I end it here, or should I write another chapter that shows what Moses does with Jay?


	6. Epilogue

Epilogue

Author's Note: Well, I just couldn't help myself. I had to make the date scene after all.

------------------

Just when he thought it was over, things only got worse. Having been carried off by Moses, Jay found himself more humiliated than he's ever been all night...or all his life, in fact.

Moses claimed that he was taking Jay on a date...but given Jay's current position, this could hardly be called a date.

Jay was in the center of a tent in the bandits' camp in front of the lighthouse. The flap was open, and Jay wanted nothing more than to dash right out of there. The only thing that prevented him from doing so was that his wrists were tied behind his back, and his ankles were bound together. Oh Nerifes, what a night this has been, to be forced into this dress, being hit on by every guy at the party, and then being kidnapped by a certain stupid bandit.

Jay flexed his wrists, hoping to free himself before Moses returned. However, he had no luck, as he was still tightly bound when Moses entered the tent and zipped it shut.

"All right," Moses said. "It's time to start. Are ya ready, Jay?"

"Wh...what am I supposed to do?" Jay asked.

"Oh, you ain't gotta do nothin'. Just let me have all the fun."

Jay gasped as Moses knelt down beside him. Moses reached down and stroked Jay's body, feeling the silky dress that hugged it so snugly. With his hands restrained behind his back, Jay could do nothing about it.

"Moses!" a young man's voice called from outside the tent.

Jay gasped. _Oh no...don't tell me someone else is going to see me like this..._

Moses stood up and opened the tent flap. "What's up, Csaba?"

"Harriet brought these for you."

"All right, thanks!" Moses closed the tent again, then turned around, holding Jay's normal outfit, with his shoes on top. "Look, Jay! Csaba brought your clothes for ya."

He set the clothes down on the ground at the edge of the tent. Jay looked at his outfit and sure wished that he could put it on right now.

"I'll just set 'em here, 'cause we don't need 'em right now," Moses added. "Unless..."

Jay looked up at him timidly. "Unless what?"

Moses caressed his body again. "I'll tell ya later. I wanna enjoy that dress a little longer."

"Ugh..." Jay dropped his head down.

Moses continued to explore Jay's body with his right hand, while using his left hand to fondle his face and hair. Jay simply looked up at nothing in particular, trying not to feel anything.

"Moses...please untie me," Jay said softly.

"Why?" Moses asked. "You gave me hell when I brought you here. I can't let you get away that easily."

"Just how long do you plan to keep me here?"

"Hmm...how about 'til morning? Don't worry, the boys know better than to interrupt when my tent is closed."

"That...that's not what I'm worried about."

"Hmm...Jay, didn't you say you wanted to get out of that dress?"

"Well...yes, but..."

Moses grinned. "All right! I'll be glad to help you out!"

Jay's eyes widened as he realized Moses' intention right then and there. "Surely you can't be serious!"

"I am serious! And my name ain't Shirley!"

Moses pulled out a dagger – Jay's dagger – and snipped the straps at Jay's shoulders, and also cut a slit at the front of the dress.

_Oh Nerifes, why is this happening to me?_ Jay thought.

Setting the dagger aside, Moses ripped the front of the dress open, revealing the corset.

"Hey! What the hell is this!?" he exclaimed.

Jay only stared up at him with short breaths.

"Whatever it is, it's gotta go!" Moses untied the laces, opening up the corset. Jay drew in a large breath, his body finally free from the tightness. Suddenly, he began to feel groggy, and he could feel his consciousness fading. Moses pulled the corset from under Jay's back and tossed it aside.

"Jay! Jay, wake up!"

"What...?" Jay looked up again.

"Don't fall asleep on me. How are we supposed to have fun?"

"Um..."

Moses moved on, tearing the shoulder straps and peeling the clothing down to Jay's waist.

"There, that should be enough," Moses said. "Now, don't you feel better?"

Jay sat up slightly to look down at himself. "I think that being tied up and stripped by you is far worse than being in this dress..."

"Well, who cares? You're mine!"

"I care..."

"Oh, you sweet thang," Moses cooed, stroking Jay's bare skin. "I care about you, too."

Jay sighed. _This is one hopeless bandit..._

Moses played with Jay's fine hair for a bit, then stroked his body yet again. Jay gave up on resisting, and softly closed his eyes. When Moses realized this, he slowly lowered himself to the ground and closed his eyes as well.

---------------

Some time later, Jay woke up. It didn't take long to realize his position again. His hands were still tied behind his back, and Moses was fast asleep on top of him. This could be the perfect chance to escape...if only he could get out from under the stupid bandit without waking him up.

Jay looked around and spotted the dagger on the ground a few feet away. There was his ticket to freedom. Jay sat up only slightly, then turned to his right, until Moses rolled off him. He paused to verify that the bandit was still asleep. He then rolled to his left, picking up the dagger and slowly cutting the ropes that bound his wrists. Once his arms were free, he then cut the ropes at his ankles. Finally, he stood up, pulled off the dress, and put his normal clothes on. After that, he put his hair in the ponytail at the side of his head, the way he always wore it.

_Ah...it feels good to be myself again,_ he thought.

Taking a final look at the sleeping bandit, Jay stepped out of the tent and slipped away from the camp unseen.

_**FIN**_


End file.
